Corah Ficlets
by Julie Ann Pope
Summary: A collection of Sarah/Cora ficlets, moved over from LiveJournal.


Author's Note: Previously published on LiveJournal 22 December 2009.

Prompt from superficialmycosis: cora/sarah - new year's kiss

Their lips slid gently over each other's; soft, sweet and so full of love. On this night where thoughts turned to the future it was very difficult to see what that could possibly mean for them in their current situation. But they had here and now, with each other, and that was all that mattered. Cora had snuck away from the family festivities to join Sarah in their secret meeting place away from the main house. They'd had their moments of lust fuelled passion, spurred on by the restriction on time and freedom to lavish the proper care and attention on each other as they so rightly deserved. This kiss was all about saying everything that was in their hearts. Sarah pressed deeper, letting her tongue slip in-between Cora's swollen lips. The Countess rose to the challenge and met Sarah's tongue with her own, engaging in their familiar dance. They kissed and kissed until they were both desperate to take in some air, but they were reluctant to separate their tightly pressed bodies from each other.

"It's a new year My Darling, what do you wish for?" Cora breathlessly whispered to her lover.

"Nowt but what I already 'ave with you standing 'ere beside me." Cora's heart melted and her eyes filled with tears, overwhelmed by the strength of feeling this wonderful woman had for her.

"If things were different you know I..." Sarah put a finger to Lady Grantham's lips.

"It is as it should be My Lady; please don't dwell on regret or circumstance." The older woman nodded wordlessly and Sarah leaned in to capture those delightful lips once again. If this was how the new decade was to start, Sarah was sure it could only get better.

*

Prompt from themirrorofsin: cora/sarah - snowflakes

The child-like glee on her mistress's face was a sight to behold and Sarah O'Brien felt that she could live for these rare moments alone. Her heart was almost full to bursting with love for this woman. The Countess of Grantham beckoned her Lady's Maid over to the window by which her face was virtually pressed up against. Sarah stood an appropriate distance away and awaited some sort of instruction. She hadn't planned on being scooped up by her mistress's arm and pressed into her side like she had done to her girls when they were small. Sarah didn't dare begrudge the moment to Her Lady, especially considering the events of the last year but even more so because she was just so bloody beautiful to watch. They were so close that they were sharing the same breath, steaming up the windows protecting them from the wintery weather outside.

"Look at that O'Brien...in the corners of the windows..." Sarah looked to where the Countess was pointing. A collection of snowflakes had gathered and connected, decorating the window with a glittery seasonal frosting.

"Each and every single one is different, completely unique...how incredible! Mother nature knew exactly what she was doing, didn't she?" Cora spoke reverently and Sarah's heart clenched as she glanced at her employer, her eyes alight and bright open smile.

"Beautiful just like you M'lady." The whispered words slipped out before Sarah could stop herself and Cora turned suddenly to face her maid. She slipped her hand into Sarah's hair, grasping the back of her head lightly. She leaned in closer until their noses were touching.

"And like you my Darling." Cora closed the distance between them and placed a long kiss to her lover's lips. Sarah was powerless to do anything but respond, her love for this woman grew daily despite thinking that she had already fallen as hard as she was capable of doing. As they manoeuvred themselves over to the bed, the collection of snowflakes in the corner of the window began to swell as more fell from the skies above Yorkshire.

*

Author's Note: Previously published on LiveJournal 10 February 2012. Femslash100 challenge.

When I Close My Eyes

Prompt: challenge #306 - dream

Sarah knew another world existed beyond this one. Not in a religious sense; she'd never indulged in blind faith, but she knew there was a place where someone like her could be free. Free from the constraints that had dominated her entire life. She may never get to see this world; for it may be long into the future or be some foreign land she'd never visit but she knew it was there. This world would allow her and Cora to be exactly who they should have been the moment their eyes met and some unidentified feeling passed between them.


End file.
